


Butterfly Caught

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novastreak has never known exactly what family means- or what it /should/ mean. Her half-brother Nightfall is happy to teach her his own interpretation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as a little side thing for a massive-scale fiction project that I'm hoping to start shortly after I've finished Promise, and to date I'd say it's one of my best in terms of literature quality. With that in mind I didn't want to have it just wasting away in it's own depravity on my hard drive, so I thought I'd just dump it on here in case anyone's interested.  
> Nightfall and Novastreak (c) myself and Emmy/airachnid-is-elita-one (who also made the artwork)

"You... wanted to see me?" Novastreak called out into the dimly lit chamber, her curved form mostly hidden behind the edge of the door and the _hissing_ sound of the entrance plates parting still ringing in her audios. That break in the surrounding silence was all that stopped her from turning tail and dashing back to the sure safety of her quarters. Ahead, a shadow stared out into the star speckled spreading night, the window edged with heavy curtaining ragged with age. The head turned slightly at Nova's question, burning blue optics swivelling towards her.

"Enter," a low rumble commanded, the shadow rotating half-way with knifed servos folded behind its back. Under the intense gaze Nova forced herself past the saving light in the hallway and into the near-darkness of the room beyond. Her digits tapped an anxious tempo and wings twitched nervously, a heel hitting against the floor irregularly. The icy blue orbs looked her over up and down, and she had to stop herself from shivering. Not from revulsion, rather its polar opposite...

"Novastreak," Nightfall addressed her in a growl that constituted as his voice. A sound that sent an uncomfortable rush of heat through Nova. Her cycles of air grew quicker as Nightfall took a step towards her, servos still folded uniformly behind his back. "I have noticed that you have been hindered with... distractions recently. Care to explain?" She opened her mouth to try and speak, but all that came was a stutter. She cleared her vocaliser in embarrassment while Nightfall raised an optic ridge.

"J-just processor glitches, Nigh- _Lord_ Nightfall," she answered lamely in a quiet voice, optics downcast. If she met those optics, she was sure she would collapse right then and there on the floor. "I-I've been trying to...ignore them, they're n-nothing serious..." It was hard enough to not overheat in the middle the hallways whenever she caught a glimpse of him- beautiful black and blue armour over tiny, teasing seams and gaps of protoform... it was a wonder that her processor _wasn't_ glitching from the influx of inappropriate images that shot through it while their subject appraised her.

"Is that so?" She gasped as she heard Night right next to her audios, not sensing him suddenly moving closer. Her optics squeezed closed and, not knowing how else to reply, nodded her head once, chest heaving with quick cycles of air that she tried to stifle. Primus, she knew facing Nightfall alone would be difficult, but she never counted on the mech himself being as... seductive as she imagined he'd be. And such seduction aimed towards her... was she dreaming again? Would she wake up alone again in her berth, frame coursing with coolant and shame, with wistful thoughts of accompanied dawns and defiled nights still fresh in her processor? How she liked to torture herself...

Nova felt something press against her waist armour. Her optics cracked open and searched downwards, identifying long slender digits and... sleek curving blades. Just as she recognised Nightfall's servos on her, a deep growl entered her audios.

"Let us see if that _is_ the case."

The servos suddenly tightened around her, and her new gasp was stifled by something covering her lips, capturing them and pulling them open... she didn't recognise the glossa worming its way through her mouth until she saw Nightfall's faceplate so close to her's. She was too shocked to even register what was happening, let alone react. The digits at her waist move down to space across her aft, scraping down the metal and digging into the armour seams. She heard herself moan from the feeling, and Nightfall mirrored the sound aggressively. _'Primus, it's happening again...'_ Nova's own servos, suspended in mid-air, fell down onto his blades curved upwards, stroking along the deadly ends. She didn't care if it was just another dream... it always felt so real. Nightfall near her, against her, on top of her, claiming her... the images sent more heat through her, mostly centered on her core. The hands at her aft dragged along the underside of her thighs, pulling them up and around his waist. Nova instantly curled them around Nightfall, letting the waves of warmth sear against his armour. A servo stroked up along her back, skirting around the sensitive nodes at her wings ends and making her moan more against his mouth as it cupped the back of her helm.

"Nightfall... I-" Nova's muffled words were silenced by a thin digit pressing against her lips. Blue optics burning with rabid lust scorched into her, roaming up and down her body.

"You dirty little liar," Nightfall snarled, spinning on his peds with Nova wrapped around him and shoving her down onto the berth set against the wall. Dazed from the impact, Nova could only lie back helplessly as Nightfall loomed over her, legs spread wide and wings spasming uncontrollably. Panting from shock and residual pleasure, she tried to say something, but was cut off by a returning digit to her mouth.

"Let me help you with those distractions..." Nightfall purred close to Nova's faceplate, the digit sliding off her lips and down her neck, dipping into the gaps of the cables, between her gasping chestplates, whole hand spreading out as it caressed her waist protoform. As the clawed tips grazed her interface panel, she held back a loud moan, optics rolling up to the ceiling. Her effort was in vain though as Night pressed his lips gently to her's again, moving down to her chestplates and tracking long kisses down her frame, following the route of his talons. _'Thisisactuallyhappening, thisisactuallyhappening.'_ Nova stared down at him between her chestplates, servos splayed up on the berth surface and optics wide with a mix of forbidden anticipation and panic. His optic glow was dull under the lowered lids, and focused on her interface panel.

 _'Oh Primus what if I do something wrong, what if I just wake up again, what if-'_ All her worries were brought to their knees as Nightfall's glossa flicked against her top valve cover with heavy optics flicked up staring right into her's and not so much as glancing at the abnormal second opening beneath. A moan that was certain to echo through the nearby halls pushed past Nova's lips as the covering unlocked from the pulse of pleasure that surged through it. Licking his lips Night used his glossa to push the covering apart, and Nova's digits gripped the berth surface beneath her in a vice as her vocaliser reverbed from a tsunami of moans at the sensation of the glossa tracing her moist valve rim.

"Oh P-Primus..." Sweet lubrication leaked past Nightfall's lapping tongue as it swirled deeper inside her, her second valve flexing unbearably and dripping nectar. His lips sucked on the outer folds, drinking her down and melting her from inside. "Don't stop, _uuh... umf, uh_...please... _oh fuck_..." He moaned at the taste of her deeper channels dripping past his glossa buried in her walls. When the glossa eventually retracted, he lowered it to lick at the unsatisfied other valve, moaning again at the delicious flavour of her fluids. Biting her denta into her lips did little to suppress Nova's torrent of moans and groans, and something chiming in her processor caused her servo to wander down to her chestplates, sliding underneath the armour and scoring into the sensitive protoform underneath. The scrape of digits along her flesh combined with the licking between her legs was enough to make her almost scream. The servo moved down to where Nightfall's helm was smashed against her valves, drooling with lubricant oil, and pressed him even deeper inside while her hips bucked upwards. His glossa worked furiously against one opening while his claws dealt with the other, slipping in the shed juices and rubbing at the walls, penetrating deeper than his tongue ever could and making her shriek to the sentinel heavens.

"OH PRIMUS YES NIGHTFALL!" Her overload flooded her valves with more nectar than even Nightfall could lap up and squeezed her walls around his glossa and digit. The berth was soiled by a spreading sea between her legs, and she could only cycle air with exhaustion as she lay gasping. _'That was no dream...'_ All the days spent fantasising, imagining, trying to summon the barest hint of bravery to approach him...

Her shuttered optics snapped open again at the sound of a very nearby click, and a foreboding pressure on her chest.

"My turn..."

Just inches from her faceplate was a dripping point, pulsing and erect. She stared down the length of Nightfall's revealed spike- rimmed a bright blue that rivalled the glow of his optics- trapped in a limbo between ecstasy and fear. Finally, all her fantasies and filthy thoughts came down to this...

"Do you know what this is, Nova?" Nightfall asked, cycling air heavily as he loomed over her, servos holding her own down at the wrists.

"A-your spike?" she offered, trying to keep eye contact even as her optics nervously darted down to it. She'd never seen a mech spike before, but that didn't deter her from imagining. Now the object of all her guessing was showing himself fully to her... Her glossa flicked out slightly along her lips.

"And do you know what a spike is?"

"It... it's what mechs have?" Nova didn't know what to tell him, or what he _wanted_ her to. He growled to prompt her to continue. "And it... uh, goes inside-"

"A femme," he finished for her, eyeing the end as a drop of fluid squeezed out of the end and coursed down the spiralling ribs. "Now why would that be, Nova?"

"T-to... make her feel good?"

"Correct. But it does... far more than that." Not once had his optics darted away from her wide, sickly curious stare. If anything they drank it in, fueled by their glow and the intoxicating innocence inside. "To a femme, a spike is the ultimate symbol of... desire... _lust_... and the ultimate tool of _dominance.._." Nova gasped as a stray drop splashed onto her chestplates and Nightfall's voice took on an even more jagged edge. "Tell me, Nova...do you _want_ to be dominated?"

"I-I...Y-yes..." she mumbled, more nectar filling her valve at the very thought. She didn't even know what he meant by 'dominated' but something about the word... the way it rang in her audios and branded onto her brain told her that it was _right_. This was what she was born to do... to serve and please her lord. However he wanted. To be a slave to their shared twisted desire in whatever it compelled and commanded her to do. And who was she to argue with where fate had brought her?

Nightfall smirked with approval at her submission.

"You will need to _earn_ your right for that privilege..." he revealed, pulling his hips away from her like taking energon from a sparkling. Another wider smirk graced his faceplate at the worried whine that came from the femme beneath him. His claws skimmed down his inner thighs, drawing her optics around the bare curves and back up to where his spike hung when they reached his knees. The atmosphere was stained with the smell of sin and sex, laced with cloying whimpers and weighed down with hot heavy breaths. Nightfall loved it. He _so fucking loved it_. And if Nova was the one who could give him this perfect picture of his name- night fall outside draped across Cybertron, its essence contained inside here and the air poisoned with it moaned by a filthy little butterfly whore- the one who could give him all of that and more... what use was her purity for any other reason?

"How can I... _earn_ it?" Winged purity lost asked quietly, optics wide and brimming with a glow of uncertainty. Nightfall pretended to take a long moment to ponder her question before answering, hiding a smirk at the expectant twitching of her gossamer curtains.

"You can start by showing me what you can do with that glossa," he ordered in a sudden snarl, suddenly pulling her helm closer to his tip. She stared at it with wide optics, and gulped. Her breath caressed the beads gathered at the pulsing head and made them shiver along with his backstrut.

"How do I know if I'm... doing it right?" she asked as Nightfall stared down at her, spike hovering between her chestplates and legs straddling her torso.

"You'll know," he growled cryptically, nectar-coated glossa glazing over his own lips. Nova glanced down again at the tip of his spike, unsure how to start. Thinking of how he himself pleasured her, she uncurled her glossa- long and tapered thin at the end. It waved in the air, hesitantly tasting the heat radiating from Nightfall's spike and reaching out to lick at the fluid-beaded tip. He gasped and shuddered as Nova circled his spike end with her lengthy tongue. He tasted... savoury, smoky, _succulent_. Her taste nodes sang from the flavour as her glossa twirled down the throbbing rims and ribs that pooled with tiny rivers of transfluid in a corkscrew, licking up his excess. When she risked a glance upwards, Nightfall's optics were crushed closed and his mouth hang open, spilling moans.

As Nova's glossa finally reached the base of his spike, her nervously half-lidded optics widened at something pressing at the back of her helm. She found herself suddenly pushed forwards, yelping as the spike slipped past her lips and into her mouth, the dripping tip just hitting the back of her throat. Another glance upwards, and Nightfall looked down at her with smoldering optics and a silent command drilling into her processor.

_"Suck it."_

Beneath that a hellish voice roared a bitter, hating regret.

 _'Suck it like our worthless_ slut _of a mother would.'_

With a whimper of inexperience and anxiety Nova tentatively wrapped her lips around the base, holding his spike in her mouth with her glossa gently grazing the underside. As she started to slowly suckle on the sweet appendage, Nightfall moaned loudly into the darkness, uncaring to whoever might hear. He wanted her to know just how good she felt.

"Faster..." His command was almost lost in his groan as his hips suddenly bucked forward, shoving his pulsating spike straight down her throat just as she pulled her lips back to suck at the tip. Even as she gagged on his length she complied, lips working quicker and long glossa slurping along his spike, saliva seamlessly mixing with the increasing load of transfluid that leaked from him. She paid no mind to the implications or underlying shame of what she was doing- all that mattered to her in that moment was pleasing Nightfall. With a servo still behind her helm Nightfall pushed Nova up and down his member, hips thrusting into her and moans ripping through the air. With every surge forward he could feel his overload mounting, inevitable climax about to flood Nova's eager mouth. He forced her helm back down to his spike base as it shot jet after jet of hot transfluid inside of her. Nova could only swallow every delicious drop as Nightfall held her head in place, his last moans echoing across the room. When he pulled her mouth away, strings of saliva and transfluid bridging them together, his claws curved down to caress her anxious faceplate.

"Good girl..." he praised, stroking down to her chin and bringing his face level to hers, planting a chaste kiss on her helm crest. She was too overwhelmed to react, optics flickering and mouth hung open. The aftertaste of his transfluid dulled her mind- a perverse lullaby staining her glossa. With a nudge from Nightfall she fell back onto the berth, feeling him climbing onto her and holding her in a loose embrace. A master and his puppet. A mirror of his father's conquest over their mother so many years ago. Even though he didn't exactly trap her, the message was clear. 'You belong here... you belong to me.'

As Nova lay there with lagging ventilation systems and cooling fans working off their rotors, one sentence chimed through her processor.

_'What the frag just happened?'_


End file.
